Night
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John está furioso, Sherlock está confundido… pero al mismo tiempo, nunca ha estado más seguro de algo en su vida.


Night.

**Resumen: **John está furioso, Sherlock está confundido… pero al mismo tiempo, nunca ha estado más seguro de algo en su vida.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC (Crossover HP).

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **2.153

**Notas: **Fic escrito para la segunda actividad, por el festejo del primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **08/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle. Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Night.**

Bufo por decima vez en menos de cinco minutos, y hubiera batido su propio record si la mirada amenazante de esos ojos celestes no se lo hubiesen impedido. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero al parecer aun no podía hacer que John perdonara su primer error, que ya estaba cometiendo un segundo, un tercero, y un cuarto… eso no podía seguir de esa manera.

Intento sonreírle, 'comprarlo' con ese lado dulce suyo, que no tenía en realidad… y eso John lo sabía. No funciono.

El rubio se negaba a prestarle más atención, en hacerlo parte central de esta.

Volvió a bufar, y John se acerco hacia él solo para gruñir su descontento.

—Déjame trabajar en paz, Sherlock. Bastante es que siempre tenga que arreglar tus 'errores'. —John murmuro entre sus dientes, fuertemente apretados.

Sherlock se limito a asentir, dejándose caer contra las almohadas de la cama, en la enfermería, pero John no lo vio, ya que este había cerrado sus cortinas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Su vida se había venido abaja desde finales del año pasado, y hasta ahora no había podido unir los pedazos de esta. Sabía que tenía que pedir perdón, aunque nunca fue bueno haciéndolo; sabía que tenía toda la culpa, y que eso o iba a cambiar por mucho que lo deseaba… pero John tenía que entender que debía darle la razón.

Ellos no pertenecían allí.

Sherlock no entendía porque John quería insistir en eso de obtener un trabajo, con su consultoría podían fácilmente vivir de manera cómoda, aunque fuera en el mundo muggle. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo solo, y entrar a Hogwarts?

Bufo, pero esta vez de manera silenciosa, quizás había sido un suspiro cansado, lo que había escapado de sus labios. No quería que John acabara sacándolo de la enfermería. Asi que tuvo que esperar a que el rubio acabara de curar al último de sus alumnos que estuvo en medio de la explosión de aquel caldero… por suerte, ninguno de ellos había salido gravemente lastimado.

—¡Bien, ahora me vas a explicar que fue lo que exactamente sucedió! —Las cortinas se corrieron de manera brusca, tanto que hizo que Sherlock saltara de la cama.

—Fue un accidente, John… ni siquiera era una poción que pudiera llegar a ser peligrosa en su preparación. —Sherlock bajo los ojos, obviamente John no le estaba creyendo.

—Estoy harto, Sherlock… Primero fue tu intento de sabotaje para que yo no entrara al castillo, como no funciono, entraste tú… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? ¿Que nos echen a los dos al mismo tiempo?…

John se dejo caer al borde de la cama, mientras Sherlock se acomodaba sobre esta, sentándose contra la cabecera hasta llevar sus rodillas a su pecho. Sabía que la mitad de lo que había dicho su compañero era verdad, y por ello no podía decir nada… pero el resto, Oh dios. John no podía pensar que eso era… ¿no es así?

—Amo este lugar… tú lo sabes. Sé que para ti no tiene sentido, Sherlock, pero tu vienes de una larga familia de 'sangre pura'; para mí, que no soy más que un…

—No, no John, no lo digas…

—Un sangre sucia, Sherlock… eso es lo que soy, y aunque los tiempos de Voldemort hayan acabado, muchas otras cosas no… la mentalidad del mago promedio aun es así, tú mismo lo has dicho. Este castillo para mí lo es todo. —John apretó las palmas de su mano contra sus sienes, haciendo presión para soportar la migraña que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza. —No entiendo cuál es tu objetivo ahora, Sherlock. Creí que nunca podría trabajar aquí, al menos no siendo un sanador.

—Bueno, era más que obvio que Madame Pomfrey algún día iría a retirarse. —Murmuró Sherlock evitando la nueva mirada del rubio. —Fue un accidente, John… ya se lo explique a McGonagall, ¿por qué tu eres el único que no me cree?.

—Porque no te has comportado muy bien conmigo, para ser precisos.

John respiro profundamente, una, dos, tres veces hasta que sintió que la ira que tenia hacia quien había sido su mejor amigo durante años, bajaba al menos al nivel de simple enojo… lo cual era suficiente para no matarlo.

—No entiendo por que estas aquí en primer lugar Sherlock… ni siquiera puedes soportar a los niños, darles clases es imposible para ti.

Sherlock apretó sus piernas con mas fuerzas, sabía que no había actuado muy racionalmente, no era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía, pero si era la primera vez en que no se arrepentía para nada de hacerlo.

Como John no podía entender que no podía soportar estar lejos de él durante casi todo el año, incluso más si su compañero no pensaba salir del colegio, ni siquiera en navidad. Era horrible si pensaba en ello.

—Aburrido… —Murmuro entre sus dientes apretados. —No puedes pretender que este solo en Baker Street hasta que tu vuelvas…

John lo observo, a pesar del enojo, que poco a poco cedía mas… no pudo evitar sonreír ante una idea loca.

—Tienes muchos traumas de infancia, ¿lo sabías?

—Vete al infierno. —Se fingió ofendido, ocultando su rostro del sanador, mientras este sonreía divertido. —Cállate, John…

—No estás en posición de decirme nada, Sherlock. Es muy tarde, solo yo puedo volver tu rostro a la normalidad, y hacer que dejes de parecerte a…

—Está bien, pero no lo digas.

—Ok. Solo no me molestes más.

John suspiro, cuantas veces se había preguntado por que seguía en esa posición con Sherlock, siendo el detective como era. No que lo fuera a dejar solo, era su amigo, y una gran persona a pesar de todo… Solo que a veces; bueno, casi siempre, conseguía sacarlo de quicio con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Accidente? —Pregunto, tratando de distraer a Sherlock de lo que él estaba haciendo, antes de que llegara a ponerlo nervioso.

El detective bufo, odiaba que John lo cuestionara, él estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio se asombrara de él, no que lo criticara… aunque eso también ocurría, no tan frecuentemente, como para estar acostumbrado.

—Si… Era, o debía ser una simple '_Amortencia_', estaba alejada de las mesas, no entiendo que paso…

John asintió, distraído. ¿Por qué Sherlock querría preparar una poción de amor?

—¿Qué hacían los alumnos en esos momentos?

—Copiaban aburridos términos del pizarrón, no había más calderos que el mío al final del salón, John… Fue. Un. Accidente.

—Ok, no te pongas así… solo preguntaba. Si McGonagall no está molesta, no veo porque yo debería estarlo, ¿no?

—Exacto.

El rubio sonrió, las actitudes de Sherlock llegaban a ser tan infantiles a veces. Y ahora que su rostro volvía a la normalidad, con más razón aun. Un día de esos, debía tomarle una foto, y esconderla, solo para que Sherlock no la queme.

—Ahora, ¿te molesta si te hago una pregunta? —Vio el rostro de Sherlock negar, y el rubio trago saliva. —Bien… ¿Por qué preparabas una poción de amor, Sherlock?

El rostro del detective palideció, antes de volverse completamente escarlata. Intento volver a esconderlo de la mirada de su compañero, pero John lo evito… ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en él, y se veían fieros.

—¿Para quién era la poción, Sherlock? No quiero ni imaginar que hay alguien aquí a quien tú desees dársela. —Suspiro tratando de serenarse, porque simplemente no era posible que fuera así… ¿o sí?. —Sherlock, dime que no era para mí… ¿Aun intentas sacarme de Hogwarts?

—Yo solo quería…

—¿Con una poción de amor, Sherlock?

El detective elevo sus hombros, antes de volver a una posición en la que se notara más bien su arrepentimiento, ya que sabía era la única forma de aplacar un poco a su compañero, para que no terminara maldiciéndolo.

—A veces no llego a entenderte, hago todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pero simplemente escapas de mi raciocinio… Eres el hombre más egoísta que conocí en mi vida, sin embargo creí que conmigo eras diferente. Veo que me equivoque.

Sherlock no dijo nada, ni intento desmentir las palabras de John, pues sabía que ellas eran verdaderas, todas y cada una. Era egoísta, solo quería que John volviera con él a su departamento, a volver a aburrirse mientras espera un nuevo caso, a que el rubio le prepare té antes de salir molesto de casa por algo que él había hecho… era egoísta, y quería seguir siéndolo.

Pero también era verdad que con John, él actuaba diferente. El rubio había sido su único amigo, y Sherlock lo apreciaba por la paciencia consabida que le tenía, que nadie le había tenido… ni siquiera su madre -la cual carecía de toda actitud materna en realidad-.

—Voy a quedarme, Sherlock… lamento si no te gusta, y no quieres que lo haga. Pero estoy dispuesto a salir de aquí, como Madame Pomfrey… cuando ya sea muy viejo, como para curar a los pequeños. —John suspiro. —No sé lo que harás tu de ahora en adelante… si quieres buscar a un nuevo compañero de piso, solo es cuestión de que lleves mis cosas con Harry uno de estos días.

El sanador sintió ese nudo en la garganta, pero se pudo componer antes de que su voz fallara. No tenía mucho que decir ya, pero esperar por la respuesta de Sherlock era algo que lo desgastaba a cada segundo. Decidió ponerse de pie y salir de allí, necesitaba aire fresco.

—Espera John, yo no quiero que dejes de ser mi compañero… Yo, lo siento. Es verdad que fabrique la poción con intención de dártela, si. También que quise sacarte de aquí desde el mismo día en que entre a dar las clases. —Sherlock se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando algunas lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer. —Quizás no medí el daño que eso nos pudiera acarrear a los dos… no quería que me odiaras. Y tal vez, la verdadera razón de todo esto, ahora quede opacada por el aberrante intento de mi parte.

—¿Una verdadera razón? ¿Y esa cual es, Sherlock?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de ahora profesor de Pociones. Para haber podido deducir tan rápido lo de sus intenciones, estaba siendo demasiado lento en esta última parte… o tal vez lo sabía, y como él tenía miedo de decirlo primero.

—Te quiero… y sé que tú también lo haces, John. —Sherlock cayó al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho, luego de años de intentar aplacar el sentimiento, por miedo a arruinar lo que ellos ya tenían. —Yo… te considero algo más que mi amigo, John, algo infinitamente más grande que eso… no quiero estar donde tú no estés.

—Eso es… —John se sintió mareado, lamio sus labios al menos tres veces seguidas antes de poder acabar su frase. —Vaya, Sherlock… eso es increíblemente cursi, viniendo de ti… y extrañamente adorable.

El detective sintió sus mejillas arder, y apenas dibujo un atisbo de sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

Pero aun después de haberlo dicho ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, ambos sentados en la cama de la enfermería, ya a altas horas de la noche, cada uno en el lado opuesto, sin saber que mas decir.

—Escucha, Sherlock. Yo también siento eso de ti, obvio… y a pesar de saber que, obviamente tenias una segunda intención al venir aquí, estaba muy contento por ello… pero no sé cómo hacer para que funcione para los dos, Sherlock. Si me pides que vaya contigo lo haría, sin dudarlo… pero no sería feliz luego…

—¿Cuándo pase lo nuevo de ser pareja?

—Así es. Y si yo te pido que te quedes… obviamente no serias feliz aquí dentro, definitivamente no enseñando a niños insufribles.

Sherlock asintió bufando, descontento; lo entendía, no hacía falta que John se lo explicara como si estuviera hablándole a un mocoso de primero. Estaban en una encrucijada…

—No sé qué hacer, John… porque si me voy, si dejo el castillo y a ti detrás, me arrepentiré como nunca antes lo he hecho.

—Si te dejo irte, estaría haciendo lo mismo…

John le sonrió, antes de desviar la mirada hacia las cortinas cerradas de la cama. Saco su varita de su túnica murmurando entre dientes un par de hechizos…

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —Pregunto curioso el detective, con una sonrisa nerviosa bailándole en los labios.

—Simplemente me aseguro que no quieras irte de aquí, Sherlock… Y créeme que puedo lograrlo. —John sonrió, subiéndose a la cama, sobre el cuerpo del detective.

—Esto no es digno de un maestro de Hogwarts, John…

—No soy maestro… Y tú eres un Detective Consultor, Sherlock. —Murmuro contra el oído de Sherlock, lamiendo luego la piel blanca.

Pocos minutos después, ambos estaban desnudos, apenas cubiertos por la liviana sabana de la cama, pensando en lo acertado de haber puesto hechizos silenciadores a su alrededor, o en esos momentos estarían siendo oídos hasta en la torre de Gryffindor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** -Ah, qué bello que hermoso es jugar con Arnaldo… -¿Quién es Arnaldo? –El sodero que viene cuando estás trabajando. (?) _Delirios de la escritora no hagan caso…_


End file.
